Power tools having a rotational output (e.g., drills) typically include chuck assemblies including a plurality of jaws that are adjustable to secure therebetween a power tool element (e.g., a drill bit). Such chuck assemblies include a sleeve that is rotatable relative to a chuck body to cause the jaws to extend from the chuck body and to retract into the chuck body when adjusting the jaws to secure a particular tool element to the power tool. The chuck body of these power tools is typically long enough to contain the entire length of each of the jaws when completely retracted into the chuck body, resulting in a relatively long chuck assembly. This, in turn, often makes the power tool more difficult to maneuver and use.